AISHITERU -Paper Plane-
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: Konan menyelamatkan seorang pemuda berambut orange. tapi setelah beberapa lama sikap pemuda itu malah mengacuhkannya, padahal pemuda itu tahu, Konan mencintainya. bahkan sampai mati sekalipun. SONGFICT Yahiko x Konan inside!


AISHITERU –Yahiko x Konan—

Author : Sheirey Hoshigaki Desu….! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~

Disc : Always Masashi-sama's

SONGFICT –Reila_The GazettE—, -YUI_Goog Bye Days—

Note : YOSH! Ini fic saya yg pertama dipost di Ffn.. kalau anda membaca saya mohon kritikannya ya! ^O^/

_Deatte kara doredake, onaji kizu o oi  
-semenjak dari pertemuan itu, banyak luka yang sama_

_Doredake sasaeatta?  
-berapa banyak aku bisa menyokongmu?-_

Kimi ga tsurai toki wa, hoka no dare yori boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta  
-waktu kau terluka, aku ingin kau mengatakannya hanya padaku daripada yang lain-

Jijitsu ga me ni yakitsuku, mugon de fudou no  
-kenyataan membakar mata, membisu tak bergerak-

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Bertahanlah.." gumam seorang wanita berambut biru, sembari merengkuh sesosok laki-laki berambut orange. Konan –wanita itu- membawa sosok yang tak berdaya itu kesebuah gua. Disana tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Hm? Dia siapa, Konan-san?" seorang dari teman-temannya bertanya.

" Aku tidak tahu, aku menemukannya didekat sini" Konan menjawab, sambil menidurkan sosok berambut orange itu disofa dibantu dua orang temannya yang lain.

"Dei-kun, kau bisa medis kan?" Konan bertanya lembut pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah.

"Un! Aku bisa sedikit, Un. Apa Konan-chan ingin aku memeriksanya, Un?" Konan menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit.

Perlahan sinar biru menyelimuti telapak tangan Deidara. Ia menggerakkannya diatas tubuh laki-laki berambut orange itu, mentrasferkan sebagian energinya untuk mengobati laki-laki itu.

"Un.. sudah, Un!" gumam Deidara, kecil.

"Bagaimana?" Konan dan teman-temannya menatap Deidara intens.

" Dia tidak apa-apa, un. Hanya kehabisan chakranya, un." Deidara tersenyum kecil, melihat Konan yang menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar ucapannya.

- skip time -

Langit biru cerah menggantung indah. Kicauan burung terdengar menyambut pagi. Sosok berambut orange 5 hari yang lalu, menggerakkan jarinya perlahan.

" nnghh.." lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, menampilkan iris berbentuk aneh didalamnya. Iris matanya berbentuk melingkar seperti labirin. kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang tertangkap retina.

"Ah, syukurlah…. Kau sudah sadar~" suara lembut Konan, menyapa pendengaran si pemuda berambut orange, itu.

" Kau… siapa?" ucap pemuda itu, dengan suara berat.

" Aku Konan, kalau kau?" seulas senyum, tergurat dibibir Konan.

" Yahiko, Yahiko Pain" jawab pemuda itu – Yahiko—dengan nada datar.

_- a few days later -_

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Konan dan Yahiko tidak pernah berbicara. Bahkan saat teman-temannya mengangkat Yahiko sebagai leader kelompok mereka. Leader Akatsuki. Bukan, bukannya Konan tak mau mengucapkan kata 'Selamat'. Tapi itu karena Yahiko selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Jangan-Ganggu-Aku'.

Tatapan dingin nan menusuk itu, seolah tak mengingat kalau dirinya telah Konan selamatkan. Sakit hati? Mungkin, Konan selalu merasa sesak jika melihat tatapan itu. Benci? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Konan terlalu mencintai Yahiko. Mencintainya diam-diam, sejak dia menolong pemuda itu. Cinta itu buta? Hm.. dalam kisah ini, mungkin saja.

_Kimi wa nani wo omou?  
-apa yang kau pikirkan?-_

Hari ini, Konan terduduk dibatu dekat sungai, ditemani dua orang pemuda. Air matanya mengalir, sungguh dia sudah lelah akan sikap Yahiko yang akhir-akhir ini semakin tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia ingat, saat Yahiko memeluk seorang wanita berambut pink. Mengecup dahinya, dan menceritakan tentang masa lalunya pada gadis itu. Padahal Yahiko tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya, yang notabene-nya Kekasih Yahiko. Well, memang mereka baru seminggu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi, seharusnya Yahiko menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Konan, bukan pada gadis lain.

'Yahiko, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?' batin Konan, kemudian memeluk temannya yang berambut Raven panjang.

" Konan-san…" sementara temannya yang lain, mengelus pundak Konan berusaha memberi support.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Riyuu nado iranai sa, tada boku no kimi o Kaeshitekurereba  
-tak perlu alasan, aku hanya hanya ingin kau agar bisa kembali-_

Nokosareta boku yori  
-daripada meninggalkanku-

Mu ni natta kimi wa  
-kau menjadi kosong-

Hujan yang mengguyur tanah Konoha, seorang gadis berdiri ditengah tanah lapang menantang serbuan air. Tubuhnya terluka, cairan merah ikut mengalir bersama luruhnya air. Tatapan mata kosongnya tak memperdulikan apapun, Konan –gadis itu- ingin menangis, menangisi dirinya yang terlalu lemah tak bisa menjaga keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Kekasihnya. Konan menundukkan kepalanya, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata biru cantiknya. Perlahan tangannya terkepal kuat, seiring dengan perasaannya yang semakin sesak.

'sendiri'

Sekarang hanya kesendirian yang menghampiri hatinya. Sosok dingin dan tak berhati yang biasa dilihat orang-orang itu kini tampak rapuh. Menangisi ketakberdayaannya, menjaga 'orang yang sangat berharga'.

"Yahiko-kun…" lirihnya.

_Dorehodo tsurai darou ka?  
-seberapa sering kau terluka?-_

Mada nani mo hajimattenai no ni  
-walau apapun masih belum dimulai juga-

Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni  
-walaupun kata kata ini belum bisa dikatakan padamu-

Doko e?  
-kemana?-

Reila...[2x] woo~~ Reila...[2x] uh

_FLASHBACK_

'Aku mencintai-mu' kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepala Yahiko. Ingin ia mengucapkan kata itu, tapi ada satu hal yang mencegahnya. Hal yang bisa membuat kekasihnya sedih, lebih dari ini. Bukannya Yahiko tak tahu, kalau konan sering menangis. Dia tahu hal itu karena, mencari tahu dan diceritakan sekaligus -sering- dimarahi teman lautnya(?) *u-know-who*, mengenai masalah sikapnya pada Konan. Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yahiko-san, sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakannya dari Konan-san?" suara perempuan berambut pink, terdengar oleh Yahiko.

"Mungkin, selamanya.. Sakura-san" lirihnya.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo  
-meski aku memanggilmu untuk melihatmu lagi-_

(this voice doesn't reach you)  
~~~suara ini tidak sampai padamu~~~

Reila...[2x] woo~~ Reila...[2x] uh

"Yahiko-kun… Yahiko-kun… Yahiko-kun…" Konan menggumamkan nama Yahiko, ditengah hujan. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk ditanah yang basah. Mengotori tubuh dan pakaiannya.

"YAHIKOOO-KUUUUNNN… hikss.. kumohooonnn… kembalilah.." erangnya, tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya. Kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya, terisak mengingat wajah Yahiko.

Me wo akete uso dato waratte misete yo  
-buka mata, tertawalah tunjukan semuanya bohong!-

Ashita wa doko e yukou  
-besok ayo pergi kemanapun-

Kimi ga nozomu nara  
-seandainya kau mau-

Doko e demo yuku yo  
-bahkan ayo pergi kemanapun!-

Kimi wa itsumo sou, boku ga omou hodo  
-aku hanya berpikir kau selalu begitu-

Doko ka e itteshimau  
-pergi kemana saja-

Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte  
-aku tertinggal lagi berlari sendiri-

Ikunda  
-berulang ulang-

Mou todokanai, mou todokanai  
-sudah tidak tergapai, sudah tidak tergapai-

Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni  
-walaupun terakhir kali bertemu denganmu-

Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete  
-semua hal yang aku "jaga" mengalir-

Namida ni natta koboreta  
-menjadi tumpahan air mata-

Reila...[2x] woo~~ Reila...[2x] uh

" Yahiko-kuuunnn… hikss.. hikss.." bahu Konan bergetar, isakan-isakannya terdengar memilukan.

**_'A- aishi… aishiteru.. Konan-chan'_**

Ucapan Yahiko kembali berputar dipikirannya. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang telah lama ia impikan akhirnya terucap dari bibir Yahiko. Kata-kata yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia itu, malah membuat Konan menangis tersedu.

Ienakatta kono kotoba wo  
-kata kata ini tidak bisa terucap-

Reila...[2x] woo~~ Reila...[2x] uh

Konan ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Kata-kata yang mewakili perasaannya.

'Aishiteru yo, Yahiko-kun'

Tapi kata itu tak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Bibirnya terlalu kelu mengucapkannya. Hanya isak tangis yang keluar dan mengiringi menutupnya kelopak mata Yahiko, selamanya.

_Ima koko de kimi ni utau yo  
-sekarang di sini aku bernyanyi untukmu-_

Reila...[2x] woo~~ Reila...[2x] uh

Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru  
-lebih daripada siapapun juga aku mencintaimu-

Reila...[2x] woo~~ Reila...[2x] uh

Suara merdu namun sedikit serak keluar dari bibir Konan menyanyikan lagu yang diberikan dan dinyanyikan Yahiko sebelum waktunya di dunia habis.

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku_  
_Sou kimetanda_  
_POKETTO no kono kyoku wo_  
_Kimi ni kikasetai_

_Sotto VORYUUMU wo agete_  
_Tashikamete mita yo_

_Oh Good-bye days ima_  
_Kawaru ki ga suru_  
_Kinou made ni so long_  
_Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_  
_La la la la la with you_

_Katahou no IYAFON wo_  
_Kimi ni watasu_  
_Yukkuri to nagarekomu_  
_Kono shunkan_

_Umaku aisete imasu ka?_  
_Tama ni mayou kedo_

_Oh Good-bye days ima_  
_Kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright_  
_Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_  
_La la la la la with you_

_Dekireba kanashii_  
_Omoi nante shitaku nai_  
_Demo yatte kuru desho?_  
_Sono toki egao de_  
_Yeah hello! my friend nante sa_  
_Ieta nara ii no ni..._

_Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki_  
_Soba ni ite I wish_  
_Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ni_  
_Aete yokatta yo_

_La la la la Good-bye days_

Konan menyanyikannya dengan suara parau. Sesekali suaranya tak terdengar ataupun berhenti karena menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh dengan posisi tiduran yang agak miring. Matanya yang sedikit terbuka melihat sosok transparan berambut orange.

"Yahiko-kun.." gumamnya.

"Konan-chan… kumohon jaga dirimu.." ucap sosok tranparan itu, kemudian mengecup bibir Konan.

Perasaan hangat menjalari dada Konan, matanya terpejam dan air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya. Air mata rindu. Kemudian ia tak melihat apapun lagi. Yang Konan tahu, Konan sudah ada di kamarnya.

_Aishiteru Aishiteru~  
-aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu-_

" Yahiko-kun… aku akan menunggumu.. Aishiteru, Yo! " Konan bergumam di ambang pintu markas Akatsuki.

Futari ga ita heya ima wo sono mama  
-Ruangan kita berdua sekarang itu tidak pernah berubah-

Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam markas Akatsuki. Memastikan tidak ada satupun yang berubah.

Kagi mo kakezu ni itsudemo kimi ga kaette kureru you ni  
-kunci sudah terbuka selalu, seakan akan kau akan kembali-

Zutto matteru yo wakatte iru kedo  
-selalu menunggumu walau seharusnya aku mengerti-

'Pintu markas Akatsuki akan selalu terbuka untukmu, Yahiko-kun' batinnya. Konan selalu menepis pikiran tentang kematian Yahiko, dia terus berharap kalau Yahiko hanya pergi sebentar. Bercanda akan kematiannya.

Ima demo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierunda  
-bahkan sekarang aku lihat kau membuka pintu menunjukan wujudmu-

Konan berjalan masuk ke markasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan sesuatu menatapnya dari ambang pintu yang baru ia tinggalkan. Disana, sosok itu berdiri. Tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Konan berlari memeluk sosok itu. Tapi dia menembusnya. Konan terduduk, tangannya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan.

" Konan-chan.. gomen.. Aishiteru yo.. Sayonara.." suara Yahiko terdengar dibelakangnya.

Lalu sosoknya menghilang, dan sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di sebelah kaki konan. Pesawat kertas buatan Yahiko saat mereka 'jadian'. Konan mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan Yahiko disana,

' Lupakan aku, Konan-chan.

Aku mencintaimu, selamanya.

Dan selamat tinggal'

_Ashita wa kitto kaettekite kureru kana  
-besok benar benar akan pulang kan?_

' Maaf….. aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Yahiko-kun… aku akan selalu menunggumu…' batin Konan, dia meremat kecil pesawat kertas itu.

"AISHITERUUUUUUUU, YAHIKO-KUUUUNN!" jeritnya untuk yang terakhir, perlahan tapi pasti pandangannya menggelap.

OWARISHIMASHITA


End file.
